1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for dilating a body canal such as a cervix. In one aspect, and more particularly, the invention relates to a system for dilating a cervix comprising a cylindrical rod with an inflatable member disposed on one end. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a system for dilating a cervix comprising a tubular member that is capable of threaded engagement with the cylindrical rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common system for dilating a cervix in the existing art involves the use of long metal rods. A rod of smaller diameter is inserted into the cervix and advanced until it reaches the uterine cavity. The rod is then removed and a larger diameter metal rod is inserted in a similar fashion. The process is repeated until the cervix has been dilated to the desired size. This process has several disadvantages.
One disadvantage is that the person performing the dilation procedure cannot insert the metal rod in a controlled manner. This procedure requires that a force be applied in the direction of insertion by the person performing the procedure. If there is a change in the resistance, the rod may be accidentally inserted farther than desired. Furthermore, there is nothing in these systems to prevent the dilating rod from being inserted into the uterine cavity. This can cause soft tissue damage or other injuries to the cervical or uterine cavities, such as cervical lacerations or uterine perforations. Injuries such as these may lead to increased blood loss, infection, and overall recovery time. Therefore, it is desired that such injuries be avoided whenever possible.
A further disadvantage of existing dilation systems such as those described above is that the person performing the dilating procedure has no way of knowing how far the rod has been inserted or if it has extended beyond the cervix and into the uterine cavity.